


You're the only place my heart has ever been

by LobbyLane



Category: The Producers (2005)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 19:09:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10367424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LobbyLane/pseuds/LobbyLane
Summary: Sleepless night in NYC... Leo is awake and lost in his thoughts... Producers-Short ;) Couldn't sleep myself, so this happened... Hope it's not too bad.





	

The city was noisy, even though a dark carpet of black sky lay over the huge amount of buildings for hours already. The cars seemed to rush by all day long and there were people at all times of the day in the streets following their ways to unknown destinations.

Little did they suspect to being watched from an nondescript outlook, nor did they really care about that. They simply followed their own lives, their routines and their ways through the neon-lighted City.

Leo sat on his window ledge; his head pressed against the window pane just observing the nightlife. Although he did this for several hours now, he barely noticed anything that happened below him. He was deeply lost in his own thoughts. He felt bad. He didn't know why, but the longer he followed his thoughts, the worse it got.

He just couldn't turn off his own head. As hard as he tried, it didn't work. He kept himself busy for many days now, just to avoid sinking into the maze of his own mind. He didn't sleep too well anymore. He caught himself staring into space every now and then, daydreaming. Every single time he found a tiny moment for himself, his brain forced him to get back to the same topic.

It was all he could think of. All he could remember for weeks now. The very reason he couldn't find some peace. And every time he found himself at that point again, it drove him even more crazy...

There was no answer. There was no solution. Only Expectations and questions. And Leo blamed himself each time for being so cowardly. Why couldn't he just be able to speak up? To tell what he was hiding inside so badly?...

But one question just wouldn't leave...

"I wonder, if Max thinks of me as well sometimes..."  
\----  
Max stood on the balcony of his office staring into the nightly sky. He lived here most of the time anyways, so he got used to this silence in the evenings. He hated his empty office. Sure, there was a lot of stuff in there and people went in and out all day long. And sure, he used to be alone in here for years, but ever since he had a partner by his side, he got used to the younger man somehow. It felt empty every time Leo left the office in the evenings. He tried not to let it show. No one should notice he felt alone when Leo wasn't around.

He sighed and closed his eyes. He couldn't think of anything else lately. Whenever he wasn't in production or working on something else, the accountant crossed his mind. He didn't know why. All he knew was, he could hardly find peace in his mind anymore. He thought of Leo's smile. Of his mousy behavior all day long. Even of his ways to touch that idiotic blanket from time to time without anyone else noticing he still did.

Max smirked. He knew for sure Leo had changed a lot. He felt a soft spot about him inside of his heart somewhere. Only question was: Why did he get weak in the knees ever time he looked at him? And why couldn't he stop thinking about him?

All this hiding was exhausting. Not sleeping was, too. But he was certain, Leo wouldn't share his thoughts. He left every day with a cheery "Good night" and appeared the next day without having a clue about how Max had been suffering the night.

Once or twice Max had been thinking about just telling him how strange he felt in his presence. But he abandoned it. Why speak about something, when you know the answer upfront?

He had to get past it somehow. He knew. Problem was, he couldn't do it. For the first time in his life he couldn't get rid of it.

He opened his eyes again...

"I wonder if you think of me sometimes..."


End file.
